Cables for transmissible elements, such as power or data, provide for transmission of the transmissible elements from a source to a destination. Such cables have a variety of applications, and are well-suited for long or short distance transmission between resources or devices. The cables typically have a plug at each end for connecting to the source and destination, respectively. In a multiple cable implementation, where multiple cables are connected to at least one of the source and destination, identification of the plugs for a single cable require the physical tracing of the cable from one to the other of the source and destination.